The Long Journey
by Mirach
Summary: A series of drabbles in different POVs about Aragorn's journey from Bree to Gondor's throne, and the changes it brought - for himself, for his friends, and for Middle-earth. 1st place in Teitho: Moments of Transition


**Summary: **A series of drabbles in different POVs about Aragorn's journey from Bree to Gondor's throne, and the changes it brought - for himself, for his friends, and for Middle-earth. 1st place in Teitho: Moments of Transition

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **The characters and places in this story belong to J. R. R. Tolkien.

**Beta:** nautika

* * *

**The Long Journey**

1. Sam: From Bree to Rivendell

I did not like him at first. He was like a stone – rough and hard. He dragged us through the wilderness, did not allow us to rest or eat when we wanted… and those suspicious looks from good, resident Hobbits when we passed through Bree with him! Not really a fellow you would want to introduce to your old father, if you get my meaning. When facing a Nazgûl, though, I would not want anybody else at my side. Slowly, I learned to trust him – with my life. On the way from Bree to Rivendell, a stranger became a friend…

2. Legolas: From Rivendell to Lórien

We walked the long miles from Rivendell – the Fellowship of the Ring. We got used to a certain order during those tiring days: Mithrandir going first, for he was our leader, the wisest and most knowledgeable about the ways of the Enemy. And Aragorn always walking last – protecting our rear, assuring nobody fell behind. Alas, for it was Mithrandir whom we had to leave behind in the darkness of Moria! One of us had to be strong for the others then, to overcome the grief and get us all to safety. From a follower, he became a leader that day.

3. Boromir: From Lórien to Amon Hen

The Great Anduin is slow and steady. There is a lot of time for thoughts… those thoughts that nag at the heart like worms. Gondor. All I did, I did for Gondor. For Gondor, I made the greatest mistake that I now have to repay in blood. I thought him foolish to let the Ring go, send it into the hands of the Enemy. For that, he was unworthy in my eyes. What I thought foolishness though, was the only right way. At the beginning of the journey I thought him my rival. Now I know – he is my King…

4. Éomer: From Amon Hen to Rohan

He rose before me from the grass like a legend walking the day-light. No ordinary Man could run with little rest for so many miles. Back then, Théoden King was still ill with the poison of Saruman, dropping from the mouth of the Wormtongue. If I should follow the orders, I would have to take him prisoner – but I decided to follow my heart. I gave him a horse, and my trust, for something changed with his coming. It was just a feeling, but I knew: the lethargy and hopelessness, poisoning the whole land through her king, tuned to hope…

5. Elladan: From Dunharrow to Pelargir

The hooves thundered on the hard and darkened ground. The smell of fear and weariness. Men reeling in their saddles, but riding on, and on, with the Dead behind them. I the son of Elrond Peredhil, and a warrior of no small renown, but just like the others in the Company, I must admit that it was only his will that kept me going. No other Man could endure what we did, what _he_ did. I used to think of him as my little brother, but now I can finally see who he has become – the greatest of living men.

6. Halbarad: From Pelargir to Pelennor

After that ride through a nightmare, a ship should be welcome. Just a little rest, a deep breath before the next fight. We deserve it, and he most of all. I would welcome the ship, if I didn't know where it is carrying me… My death waits at the end of this journey, but I will follow him until the very end, holding his banner high. I will gladly give my life, for finally, I can see our scattered and forgotten folk rising to glory again. From outcasts to the nation of kings – that is what I will die for.

7. Gondorian soldier: From Minas Tirith to the Black Gate

We are marching at the Black Gate. It is hard to believe, but slowly that realisation is sinking in. First it seemed glorious – the King returning, the great victory on Pelennor, the bold challenge to the Enemy… But now, I can see it clearly. Seven thousand against the entire might of Mordor. We are going to death – our goal not victory, but distraction. I wanted to turn back, to flee. He did not force me to stay, even offered a way to leave with honour. I stayed. I would follow him everywhere, for from a coward, he made me a man.

8. Gandalf: Coronation

It was a long way that led us all here, long and dark. But the last steps belong to him. He walks through the streets of his city, and the people greet him with joy and love. There is kindness in his face, and wisdom that comes through great toil and hardship, with being a stranger and a friend, follower and leader, the rightful Heir of Isildur, the bringer of hope and renewer of the glory of Westerness, great leader of men. Through all that, this moment was achieved: the age of Elves ends, but the age of Men begins.


End file.
